The present invention relates to a packaging-container blank, particularly to a packaging-container blank for a novel packaging container of a gable top type.
Gable top cartons as such have been used for quite some time and many such gable top carton appear quite similar. Typically, they have four upstanding side walls that are generally rectangular panels that are closed by a gable-shaped top. The typical gable top has equal-sized front and rear gable panels that are joined by a sealed top fin. The front panel can include a closure, such as a spout mounted to the panel to facilitate access to the contents of the carton. A threaded cap can be fitted to the spout to close the package.
After filling of the above type of containers, they are commonly loaded onto crates or similar and forwarded in the value chain, to a store, the end consumer, and recycling of the material. When loading gable top packages the sealed top fin has to be considered. Too high loads on the fin from above by bend the fin. This bending may be acceptable. Loads from above will also be distributed throughout the length of the container, with the risk of inducing structural damage to various portions of the packaging container. Presently, due care is taken during stacking of containers for this not to happen, yet a packaging container being able to withstand higher loads from the above would be advantageous.